All That Glitters Isn't Gold
by IcyPanther
Summary: It started with Allura wanting something shiny for an upcoming gala. She, Pidge and Lance venture to a marketplace to find just the thing in a billed afternoon of relaxation and fun. But what they ended up finding was not jewelry at all. / "Welcome to Tyrol's slave trade, Tyrol at your service. Or, well," a dark grin lit the trader's face. "I suppose you are at mine." / gen fic


**Timeline notes:** Takes place anytime in season four post Voltron Show episode but, obviously, not the finale :p

 **Fic notes:** This is for a one-shot (cough, two-shot for my fellow author) fic challenge with the lovely and talented wingedflower. Our prompt was "a shopping trip gone wrong" with a word count of between 3k-10k and everything else fair game. As can be expected, my mind went down the rabbit hole. I know none of you are upset by that :p

 **Warning notes:** For once no graphic injury here. Right? We do have darker content though featuring a prostitution ring and some non-consensual touching but nothing more than that. Gen as always. Get excited. It's shiny :D

 **xxx**

 **All That Glitters Isn't Gold**

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

It started with Allura wanting something shiny.

It wasn't that she did not have jewelry already, but the Coalition had a formal gala planned to celebrate the hard-fought success of the freeing the entire Nevarra system from Galra control and their subsequent joining of the Voltron Alliance as well as to to garner more support for their cause. Such an event required only the prettiest of jewels and Allura wished to find a piece more suited for the Kathians tastes, which was the planet chosen to host.

It would not do, she had declared, to waltz in in her Altean finery without a single nod to the Kathian culture, as demonstrating an understanding and appreciation was vital in diplomatic relations. Unfortunately, their idea of beauty involved rough-cut silver or gold colored gems displayed in their natural beauty and Allura only had polished pieces available.

Hence, an expedition to the space mall was an absolute must.

Shiro though had disagreed, stating they did not have time to waste on a shopping trip when they should instead be going over the newest transmission logs and information the Blade had sent because they would lose the entire evening to the gala, and had fixed Allura with a sharp stare as though questioning her commitment.

Coran had stepped in then as Allura's expression had shuttered, gently reminding the Black Paladin that while it was vital to remain vigilant and prepared, it was equally important to find a balance so as not to become overwhelmed and a light-hearted shopping trip would be just the thing. Shiro had eventually reluctantly agreed upon that, but had excused himself from such an activity.

It was decided that Coran and Shiro would remain behind to sort through the data to appease Shiro's workaholic tendencies, but the rest were free to venture off. Hunk had declined with a rueful grin because he'd been tasked with preparing a few desserts for the banquet and he was going to need the entire afternoon to perfect them.

That left Lance and Pidge, the former of who had ecstatically offered to be Allura's escort (earning a knock to the back of his head and then amending that Allura could instead be his, which involved another glancing blow but could still not dampen his grin) and the latter who had mused that she was interested in seeing what sort of tech was for sale.

There was only one hitch with their plan. They were nowhere near any branch of space mall and it would be bad form to wormhole the castle out of the Nevarra system as their allies were all arriving.

Coran saved the day by bringing their attention to a small planet called Zlato not too far outside the system that functioned entirely as a popular universal trading hub and marketplace with a bonus of having atmospheric conditions suitable for human biology. It was within distance to take the supply pod – as Shiro had stressed if they did go out they needed to keep a low profile as Zlato was still technically under Galra rule and the Lions would draw too much attention – and they would easily be back in time for the evening festivities.

On that note it was decided it would be best if they altered their appearances somewhat to make them less recognizable, a harder feat than previous thanks to the popularity of The Voltron Show. Allura had grudgingly changed her skin to a scaly emerald green and her hair to black waves that she pulled up in a tight bun while she'd slightly elongated her face and flattened her nose. A pair of sharp canines completed her new look and as she was now she most definitely did _not_ look like Altean royalty.

Lance and Pidge had been thrust drab brown cloaks to cover up their Earth clothing and each a pair of near garish orange-tinted glasses. Coran explained the glasses were made to protect their eyes when Alteans used to view the wondrous Cryptan Nebula – he'd paused then, smile faltering, before he plastered it back on – and Zlato was a very bright planet and they would both save their eyes from the glare and provide additional disguise. Pidge had nearly protested when they wouldn't fit over Matt's glasses, but she handed her own glasses off to Hunk with a resigned sigh. Allura had politely declined the nebula glasses and changed her eyes instead to a more slit-like pupil that was capable of absorbing the light.

Just over half a varga later and they were finally planetside and both humans found they were thankful for the glasses as upon slipping them up his forehead Lance had yelped at the near searing yellow light that bathed the planet from the sun burning not too far off, although without the heat, thankfully.

It was an immensely busy planet, aliens of all races bustling over the crowded market square that stretched for miles upon miles. It reminded Lance of a giant flea market, complete with mismatched canopies and tents and blankets with people haggling and yelling every which way while street vendors called out their wares and the scent of something tangy wafted on the air.

"We must stick together," Allura told them authoritatively, somehow managing to still look regal and beautiful in her own mud-brown cloak.

Pidge made a face."Do we have to?" Her gaze was already being drawn to a series of tents that looked a little more sophisticated than the others in the immediate area and likely held some of the tech pieces she sought.

"We must," Allura declared. "We do not have communication devices to remain in contact with one another – no, Pidge, your and Lance's 'fones," she sounded out the odd word that Pidge had declared the weird square shaped device she had made for each Paladin that seemed to function as some type of transmitter as well as photo-storage device— "will not work here. Not with Zlato's sun waves. Coran informed me it negates all signals unless they are keyed into the sun's coordinates."

Pidge whipped her phone out, brow furrowing as she realized Allura spoke the truth but it was quickly replaced with fascination and she muttered out a soft, "wow," and looked up at the sun.

"I don't see what's so great about it," Lance pouted. "Although," he waggled his eyebrows at Allura behind the glasses, "I suppose it means you get to spend all afternoon in my amazing company, Princess."

Allura rolled her eyes – an expression Lance had been teaching her and Coran – but smiled sincerely, recognizing that behind the flirtation was the deeper respect and friendship that she and Lance had been steadily building as she acclimated to her role as a Paladin.

"Amazing, hm?" she teased. "I shall reserve such judgment until I have seen actions that merit 'amazing company.'"

"Oh, just you wait," Lance looped his arm within hers. "We're going to have ourselves the most awesome shopping trip ever and get you the shiniest piece of bling this place has to offer."

Allura was not certain what a 'bling' was, but nodded nonetheless. "I also wish for Pidge to obtain a piece of jewelry to wear this evening. Mayhap one for you as well, Lance, if we can locate something suitable."

"I look good in anything," Lance preened and Allura tried the roll of eyes again, eliciting a laugh from the new Red Paladin.

"Does that sound agreeable, Pidge?" Allura asked, turning her gaze to the young girl, but she was fully focused on her unresponsive phone and tapping away with a ferocity that was slightly alarming.

"Hey, gremlin," Lance reached over and ruffled the messy brown locks. "You listening?"

"Forget jewelry," Pidge muttered, not even protesting Lance's actions. "This sun? Do you know what kind of cloaking I could devise?" Her eyes nearly sparkled behind the orange lenses. "We could— hey!" she protested as Lance plucked her phone out of her grasp. "Give that back!"

"Pidge, Pidge, Pidge," Lance waved a finger at her. "We are on a fun, no-work allowed shopping trip."

"But—"

"Uh uh."

"This could—"

"Nope."

"Pidge," Allura cut smoothly, green-scaled hand retrieving the tech from Lance and handing it back to Pidge who clutched it possessively, "I greatly admire and appreciate your dedication to improving our defenses and understand that such pursuits are highly rewarding and enjoyable to you, but we are on a deadline. So let us compromise. Today we shall focus on purchasing items for tonight's gala and then tomorrow we shall return and you and Hunk can more closely examine the sun's properties. Is this fair?"

Pidge thought it over for a second and the nodded. "Fair. But seriously, how long do you think it's going to take to find a piece of jewelry?"

"A piece?" Allura repeated. "I would imagine not long at all. But _the_ piece?" Pidge shivered at the matching grins Lance and Allura shared. "Why, likely the whole afternoon."

"It'll be fun," Lance cajoled, inclining his head in the direction of the bustling bazaar. "We can even stop at some tech shops along the way, okay?"

Pidge huffed out a sigh to maintain her aloof cover although Lance saw straight through it and looped his other arm through hers. "Not every day I get two gorgeous ladies to myself for the whole day," he grinned, causing Allura to laugh brightly while Pidge ducked her head to hide her embarrassed blush. "Now let's go, shopping awaits!"

A varga later Pidge would admit, yes, she was having fun. Lance was as enthusiastic as ever when it came to new cultures and pretty girls to flirt with and Pidge had taken it upon herself to keep him somewhat under control. That said, he was an _incredible_ haggler and thanks to his efforts and charm they had quite the assortment of goodies – some circuitry pieces Pidge had almost cried over upon finding, a new set of earrings for Allura, spices and an interesting assortment of vegetables for Hunk, a barrette that resembled a jeweled leaf that Lance had immediately clipped into Pidge's hair, amongst other bits and bobs – that they got for well below asking price.

Allura had commented she had not been aware Lance had such a talent and that she was now going to require his presence at all further trade negotiations. It was Lance's turn to hide the pink to his cheeks and he'd tried to deflect the compliment – a habit, Pidge realized, he did whenever someone was actually being sincere and she filed it away for future thought – but Allura had been insistent and eventually the blush had faded to a small, pleased smile.

They were in the process of trying on jewelry at easily over their tenth stand – and Pidge had to admit it was not as horrible as she had envisioned, her fingers lighting on her new hair clip with a smile – when Lance cheerfully grabbed Pidge about the shoulders and drew her over to the display mirror where Allura was holding up various pendants and frowning as she tried to best imagine how they would look with her normal coloring.

Pidge cast Lance an enquiring glance at the handling as she had been actually engaged in looking at a set of rings when he met her gaze in the mirror and was surprised to see that despite the light smile on his face there was a shadow to his eyes.

"We're being followed," he said quietly, keeping the happy expression in place.

Both Allura and Pidge's eyes widened and as one they shifted to turn around but Lance caught both of their shoulders and forcefully turned them to face front with a hiss of, "Don't look!"

"By whom?" Allura asked, holding up a pair of earrings to herself and giving Lance a pointed look in their reflections.

"Tall bird looking alien with the red and gold plumage," Lance said. "He's been on us since three stalls back. Has some sort of blaster he's keeping a wing on."

"Were we recognized?" Pidge shifted nervously on her feet and pushed her orange sunglasses up a little higher.

Allura shook her head. "There is no possible way. Our disguises are impeccable. You are absolutely certain, Lance?"

He gave a short nod. "Positive." And neither doubted him. Their sharpshooter had sharp eyes indeed and if he said so then it was true.

"Maybe he's a pickpocket?" Pidge wondered, hand dropping under her cloak to feel her bayard secured in the travel holsters Hunk had made all of them for when they were not in their full armor and she saw Lance lightly touching his own outside the cloak. "We have been spending a good amount of GAC."

"Don't think so," Lance replied, picking up another set of earrings and holding them up to Pidge's ear. "He's looking mostly at Allura and I'm the one with the money pouch, which he would know since he's been tailing us." His eyes met Allura's slitted ones. "What do you want to do?"

Allura's lips thinned. On one hand she would never wish to endanger them over something as trivial as jewelry, but on the other it was not becoming of her to flee like a pup with its tail between its legs.

"Let us approach him," she decided upon. "We have the numbers advantage and I have no doubt in all of our skills. He shall either explain himself or," her eyes narrowed, "we will make him wish to do so."

"You're a little scary," Lance chuckled, putting down the earrings.

"I shall take that as a compliment," Allura smiled, putting down her own wares – nothing to be found here, again – and pivoting on her heel. "Come, let us see what our avian friend wants of us."

They made a pretty intimidating force, even with the dorky orange glasses, Lance thought as they exited out of the stall and made a straight line towards their stalker. A shark-like grin crossed his face as he saw the moment the nearly rooster like alien realized he'd been spotted. In a flash of red and gold he pivoted on claw-like feet and disappeared into the thronging crowds.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Pidge huffed, relieved all the same.

"Maybe he was just entranced by your beauty?" Lance offered with a playful nudge to Allura's side, as even in green scales she was still a lovely sight. His words had a bit of a hollow ring to them as though he didn't quite believe them.

"Perhaps," Allura frowned before she shook her head. "Let us not allow this to dampen our trip. We shall remain vigilant but it appears as though there is no danger now."

And they did not. They took a brief break to sample some delightfully spicy (too spicy for Allura) cuisine that resembled a kebab and then a sweet, cool almost smoothie type drink that tasted of pineapple and strawberries.

Allura found a necklace she liked – but not _the_ necklace they were questing for – Pidge a simple dress in green and blue that Allura insisted on purchasing when she saw the girl running her hands over the fabric with a wistful smile, and Lance had excitedly accumulated a new quilt for his growing collection.

The Red Paladin had somehow found himself responsible for carrying all of said purchases, so he'd wheedled in the offering of a rather simple but sturdy canvas shoulder bag from the dress dealer and had it draped on the side opposite his concealed bayard. He found his hand continuing to assure himself it was there as there was a lingering prickle on the back of his neck that they were being watched although he had yet to locate another pair of suspicious eyes.

"This stall looks promising," Allura announced, drawing him out of his perimeter check as they turned down another busy corridor, advertisement signs out front proclaiming both a large jewelry selection and tech pieces. "Let us visit."

The section of the marketplace they had found themselves in was populated by larger tents and stalls, a more corporate feel than the individual run booths. Lance personally thought it felt more like a department store and anything here was going to be more of a mass-manufacture than the delicately made handmade goods, but he dutifully followed Allura in. It did have the benefit of being out of the extreme sunlight and Lance pushed his glasses atop his head, taking in the world in normal hues once more.

Allura had beelined for the far corner, nearly hidden behind racks of scarves and headwear, where an impressive jewelry counter was on display, while Pidge's attention was immediately drawn to a series of blinking tech gadgets. Sales persons – Pidge-sized aliens that looked sort of like toads – were immediately there and Lance waved off one that tried to come up to him. He was just browsing, thank you.

There wasn't much here though that caught his eye. He preferred the personal items and all of these, as he'd thought, had a distinctly generic air. Eventually though, as both girls seemed much more enraptured with their displays, he found a small section of what seemed to be tea leaves and set about perusing the foreign labels and sniffing the different bunches.

He was in the process of wondering if Coran might like to try the one that smelled somewhat of almond when a flash of red and gold caught his eye and he jerked his head up.

The suspicious bird alien was back.

He turned to call out to Allura, but one of the toads was suddenly in front of him and her small webbed hands had latched onto his own holding the tea container.

"Now now," she murmured and Lance was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness, knees buckling beneath him and he let out a low moan, tongue feeling too big for his mouth. What was this? What was happening?

He tried to pull his hands back but he felt as weak as a kitten and the grip tightened almost painfully.

"Let g-go," he managed, and the hold grew harsher.

He dimly heard a mumble, complaining about always getting the 'resistant ones' and he felt a sharp burning sting then on his neck.

His eyelids were closing without permission but he was able to make out through the haze that the alien was secreting some type of substance onto their latched hands while another toad was hovering right by with an emptied syringe.

Poison.

Trap.

"'llura," he moaned, listing sideways and catching a glimpse of the disguised Altean, her hands wrapped up like his own and slumped forward over the jewelry counter.

The last thing he saw was a pair of beady wet eyes and red and gold feathers and then he knew no more.

xxx

Pidge awoke with a sticky taste in her mouth and a dull throbbing behind her eyes. With a groan she forced them open, unsure as to what had caused such a sensation.

As honey orbs took in her new surroundings she was no less confused, but overriding that was the trickle of fear as she spotted Lance and Allura, the princess still in her camouflage, lying on the ground next to her with their hands and feet bound. Just like her, she realized as she attempted to move.

What had happened? All she remembered was trying to reach one of the taller display models of a piece of capsule technology and one of the shopkeepers had gone to assist her. And then… then…

Nothing.

"Pidge?" Allura's soft tone cut through the unknowing haze and she turned to see the princess looking at her, brow furrowed in faint pain as well.

"Allura," she sighed in relief. "What happened?"

"I am not entirely certain," the princess admitted, awkwardly wriggling in an attempt to sit up from where she was lying on her stomach, but having no success with her hands bound behind her back. "But I think we may have been poisoned. Given the lack of guards though I do not believe our identities are compromised. Look." Allura jutted her chin across the apparent storage room. "Our belongings are just there."

They had all been stripped of their brown cloaks, which were dumped in a messy pile at the base of a table, but on said table was indeed Lance's shopping bag full of their purchases and next to that were all of their bayards, sunglasses, as well as her phone and the money bag.

"Idiots," Pidge snorted, some of her fear washing away at the familiar sight of her bayard just feet away.

Calm restored she glanced about their surroundings, taking in that they were inside what appeared to be less tent and more of an actual building structure, walls made of rough stone with the only light provided by a series of high windows that fortunately made it so the sunlight didn't actually hurt in its intensity.

Lance was lying the furthest away from the door on the far wall, but unlike herself and Allura he was still well and truly out of it and Pidge fought back the pang of worry. Maybe he'd just had more of the poison? He'd wake up soon, she was sure. Still… she bit her lip. It was too reminiscent of finding him splayed out when Sendak had taken him and Shiro captive. She didn't like it one bit. Lance wasn't meant to be so motionless.

She dragged her gaze from him and back to the room. There were the typical boxes and crates stacked about as one would generally find in a storage room.

The cages though, those were different.

They were in a variety of sizes, from something that looked as though it might fit a small dog all the way up to one even Hunk would find roomy.

"What is this?" Pidge breathed, stomach clenching.

Allura did not have a chance to answer as the door on the far wall swung open, letting in a bright shaft of light as well as the bird-like alien that they had caught sight of previously before it slammed shut behind him. But unlike last time there was no shock on his face and he swaggered in, claws clicking on the floor, and appearing almost like a rooster strutting.

"Release us immediately," Allura ordered before the alien had barely made two steps inside, voice calm and controlled and Pidge appreciated it more than anything in that moment as her brain was still trying to compute all the reasons there might be _cages_ in the room with them.

The bird snorted, the sound coming out almost like a deep choking sound through his hooked beak-like nose that doubled as his mouth. "Awake, are you?"

"Release us," Allura repeated as he came closer and crouched down on his haunches in front of her. "Or you will regret it."

"Oh I will, will I?" he chuckled, reaching out a feathered wing, a variation of clawed fingers visible now beneath the plumage, and brushing it down Allura's cheek. She maintained her narrowed gaze. "I think you should watch that haughty tone of yours, little princess." Allura's breath caught but she released it as the alien showed no signs of realizing he was actually speaking to royalty.

"I think you should watch your limb," Allura retorted, grinning and revealing her set of pearly fangs. "I have no qualms of removing it from your body."

The alien let out a low laugh, clearly amused.

And then quick as a blink he backhanded her, the force so hard that Allura was sent rolling sideways and crashed into Pidge, now trapped on her back and forced to crane her head backwards to keep their captor in her sight.

"The buyers aren't going to like that sass," the alien said, rising to his full height and looming over both girls. "Gonna have to break you of some bad habits, princess." A leer took over his face. "I think I'll enjoy it."

"Buyers?" Allura repeated, voice hard despite her position.

Their captor threw out his wings. "Welcome to Tyrol's slave trade, ladies, Tyrol at your service. Or, well," a dark grin crossed his face, "I suppose you are at mine."

Allura seemed to be just as speechless as Pidge, who had desperately been hoping that they'd been mistaken by bounty hunters.

Slave trade. He meant to _sell_ them?

Pidge let the indignant anger take the place of the cold fear that was taking up residence in her stomach. She was a Paladin of Voltron, damnit. Not some helpless little girl and this alien was in for a world of pain and regret.

Her fingers twitched, feeling out the cool manacles that kept her wrists tightly bound and arms wrenched painfully behind her. She just needed to figure out how they worked so she could find a release lever or locking mechanism and then—

"Oh ho, little one, what do you think you're doing?" came Tyrol's voice and a hand descended into her hair, pulling painfully as he dragged her head up. Pidge let him as she found her knees beneath her now and _that_ was a much better position than stuck on her stomach.

"Escaping," she told him honestly, eyeing the junction where his pants creased into his torso. She knew well enough from both growing up with an older brother and her masquerade as a boy at the Garrison that males most certainly did not like being hit there. Hopefully his alien biology was the same.

A shit eating grin stole across her face and before the slaver could react she headbutted him with all she had.

He released her with a howl of pain and if Pidge had been able to she'd have fist pumped. Score! He stumbled backwards away from her, wings going to protectively cover himself as he whimpered and Allura let out a "ha!" that was decidedly un-princess like and she caught Pidge's eye with a feral grin of her own.

"Let me end this," Allura said and Pidge watched as she scrunched up her nose, an indication she was going to shift. Pidge hoped it was into something big and with massive fangs and spikes.

A tick later though Allura gasped in pain and Pidge watched as her skin flashed from the green to her dark complexion and then back to green.

What the…?

"I suppose it's my turn to laugh now," Tyrol wheezed, still hunched over. "Size dampening cuffs; blocks the body's receptors from changing shape with a little something to remind you not to try again." He looked up, dark line tugging up his beak. "We get all sorts in here, pretty princess. Best not to take chances."

Allura growled low in her throat but remained stationary, her shoulders visibly trembling with repressed shudders from the effects of the cuffs. Pidge turned to do _something,_ hop, maybe, if she could over to her bayard, but her vision was suddenly filled with red and gold and the slap to her face sent her reeling and rejoining Allura on the floor with a thump, although she at least fell on her side.

"Pidge!" gasped Allura, but she cut off as another spasm shook through her and it turned into a groan instead.

Pidge bared her teeth up at the alien, cheek already stinging, and bracing herself for more. But the kick she was expecting for her actions did not come as Tyrol's gaze was drawn past her and to where Lance continued to lie motionless.

"Speaking of all sorts…" Tyrol crossed the room in a few large steps and bent down, latching his hand into Lance's hair and dragging him up to his knees as he had Pidge, but unlike the Green Paladin Lance sagged in the grip.

"I don't normally deal in males," Tyrol said. "My clientele prefer a more… feminine form," and his sharp grin directed at Pidge and Allura made Pidge's stomach twist again. So not just a slavery ring. Prostitution.

Just great.

"That said…" Tyrol traced a long feather down Lance's face. "His features are pretty enough. Very… delicate," he caressed Lance's high cheekbone. "I can certainly find a buyer for _him."_ He chuckled then. "In fact, I can think of several that would desire such a fine specimen."

"Remove your hands from him at once," Allura snarled, having now managed to roll back to her stomach and through some sort of sheer core strength that Pidge envied had pulled herself to her knees. More than that though she envied Allura's resolve because right now her tongue was thick and she could taste acid at the back of her throat.

Everything felt _wrong._ Watching Tyrol handle Lance like that was wrong. Knowing he could just as easily come over and do the same to her… her stomach twisted again. Wrong. Wrong wrong _wrong._

"Drop the tone, princess, and maybe I will," Tyrol sneered.

"I do not deal with 'maybes,'" Allura retorted. "Release him now."

"You have no authority here. Only I do. Now say 'please' and say it nicely. Otherwise..." his wing brushed Lance's cheek again, trailing it down and over his lips. Lance twitched ever so in the grip, eyelashes fluttering gently. "You may not like what I do."

Allura's eyes narrowed but she forced herself to physically swallow her pride. She would not barter with Lance like this. "Please," she ground out, trying to keep her tone as level as possible. "Release him."

"Hmm…. No." The slaver let out a deep-throated chuckle as Allura's eyes flashed. "I see that you're protective of him, pretty princess. The little girl too. And I have been in this business for far too long to not use such clear attachments to my advantage."

"You are sick," Allura growled.

"I'm a businessman. It's nothing personal."

"Businessman?" Allura repeated, straining her arms to break the cuffs with sheer Altean strength but there was no give. "Try dead man."

"Oh, I do admire your spunk. It will be almost a shame to break it, but," Tyrol gave a shrug, "it must be done."

"I will break you," Allura promised darkly.

"Kinky," Tyrol grinned and Allura recoiled at the leer. "But let's put that thought on your hold. Looks like your friend is finally waking up. _Somebody_ didn't want to be a good boy and had to get dosed with plarian. It's bad for the retail business, you understand, to witness any sort of struggle. I prefer not to use it as it's beyond expensive stuff, but, well… the price I can fetch on him will make it well worth it."

Allura held back any retort as a soft, low moan issued from between Lance's lips and his eyes fluttered again.

"Wake up now," Tyrol patted Lance's cheek almost gently even as his other hand tightened in the brown locks. "Nap time is over."

Lance's eyes opened ever so slowly, dark ocean orbs hazy with pain and sleep, not yet focusing on anything in front of him.

It didn't mean nearly everyone else wasn't focused on him.

Pidge was using the distraction for all it was worth, knowing that they didn't have much time. At any second they could get loaded up into the cages and then any and all chance of escape was looking pretty bleak, as though the cuffs weren't enough already. She silently cursed the sun's rays she had been admiring as had they not been there Allura still had her earrings on and could probably have gotten a message to the castle.

No, their only chance was going to be their bayards. Pidge was fairly confident if she could knock hers down she could generate the shock cord and hopefully lay Tyrol out and then they could focus on figuring out how to cut themselves free from their cuffs.

She pushed herself forward another few inches with her knees, chin scraping painfully on the floor. She was going to have rock burn for sure. But if that ended up being the worst thing that happened today she would take it.

Allura caught her eye and shifted ever so slightly, blocking her from the slave trader's gaze for the moment. It wouldn't last once she approached the table, but hopefully Lance could think of something. She allowed herself a grin. He did have a knack for both talking himself in and out of trouble and she hoped the latter would pan out in this case.

And sparing no more glance at the proceedings to her right, Pidge put all of her effort into her uncomfortable shimmy and hoped it would be enough.

Back on the other side of the room, a soft little 'oh' of surprise was torn from Tyrol as Lance's lashes lifted, before his beak curved into a smile. "What pretty eyes you have," he murmured, tipping Lance's chin up so the bleary gaze was looking solely at him. "I think I just heard the asking price go up."

Lance blinked in confusion as a foreign pair of black eyes stared down at him. His head was pounding and his throat felt a combination of dry and gummy and he swallowed thickly, hoping to relieve it. He felt something feather-light touch his neck then and he caught the briefest glimpse of red and gold out of the corner of his eye.

And with a gasp he jerked upright as his memory returned. Trap! Poison! He whipped his head to the side, wincing as he felt his hair twisted in the movement, but he caught sight of Pidge and Allura; the former a distance away and on her stomach and the other on her knees but just as bound with slitted eyes sparking before his head was jerked back to forward facing.

He had a second of thought that Allura's angry gaze was directed at him before he realized it was to the alien who was standing over him and holding him up. He had no idea what was happening – how long had he been out for? Who _was_ the bird alien? – but judging by his fellow Paladins' states and the feel of cuffs digging into his own wrists he could only figure that whatever it was it was bad.

Two ways to play it. Either be tough and angry like Allura was apparently doing and not let this strange alien see his confusion or beginnings of fear. Anger was good, but Lance wasn't very good at it. He might pilot the Red Lion now but when it came down to it he wasn't hot passion and fire; he was cool tempered and water; adapting and flowing. Besides, anger didn't seem to be doing them any good.

So if not anger and definitely not meek – despite the fact his head literally felt like it might split open and his tongue felt as smoothe as sandpaper and all he really wanted to do was close his eyes and see if the pain would go away – then he would go for the one that always tripped bullies and bad guys up: sincerity and charm.

At this point what could it hurt?

He swallowed again against the tacky feeling and mustered up his best and brightest smile. "Hi," he said cheerfully, inflecting as much sweetness as he could manage into his tone as he met the dark eyes surrounded by red feathers, and hearing the sharp inhale. Ha. Success. No one could resist him. "Name's Lance. Dashingly handsome haggler extraordinaire. And you are?"

The alien's beak curved up and Lance felt his own smile relaxing as the grip in his hair did as well. There. Much better.

He slid his gaze sideways to catch Allura's, hoping some of the anger had diminished. They would need her diplomatic skills after all to get out of whatever confused muddle this was. And while the anger had disappeared it had been replaced with horror and Lance felt something icy coil in his stomach at the look and her barely whispered, "Lance…"

What had he screwed up now?

"My name is Tyrol," the alien said and Lance brought his eyes back to meet his, trying to push back the sick feeling. Introductions were good. This was good. Everything was going to be fine. "And _I_ run a slave trade."

Oh. _Oh._

Well, quiznak.

Okay, he could fix this. Easy-peasy. "I don't think you'd get much for us," Lance said, keeping his tone light and trying to shift his head so the strain wasn't so bad on his hair. "None of us are really built for a life of labor. I tire after cleaning one cryo-pod, seriously. Not very useful at all."

"Lance," Allura hissed and why did under the harsh tone he detect fear?

"Then it is a good thing I specialize in a different sort of slave," Tyrol's smile sharpened and Lance felt his stomach plummet as the feathers came back and brushed the side of his face. "Let us see how well you do as a sex slave, hm?"

Open mouth, insert foot. Panic.

Well, Lance tried hard not to do that last one and he couldn't physically do the first two, but it was kind of hard not to a little bit.

What?

 _What?_

Holy quiznak.

Lance jerked his head violently to the right, not quite sure what he was attempting to do but anything was better than sitting silently.

It was from that movement that he caught sight of Pidge, further along the floor than his previous glance and awkwardly scrunching herself like some caterpillar towards a table positioned behind Tyrol's back where… Lance's eyes widened. Their bayards.

Tyrol pulled painfully on his hair, dragging Lance's face back to him. Lance forced himself to keep that gaze while his brain frantically tried to think of ways to keep him distracted. Pidge wasn't exactly inconspicuous and one quarter turn and he'd spot her in an instant. He saw Allura shifting ever so slightly in his peripheral on her knees, but it wouldn't be enough and she couldn't help him either for as soon as Tyrol looked in her direction he'd notice the distinct absence of his other captive.

It was all up to him to give Pidge an opening. Think, think think. What would work? Anger? No. Charm? Well, that had mucked things up. But… but it was also keeping Tyrol's interest.

He had to try again.

"You may fetch even more than I had thought," Tyrol mused, tapping his free hand to his own chin as he raked black eyes up and down Lance's form like he was a piece of meat. Lance resisted the urge to shudder.

"How much?" he blurted out instead and for the first time he got the confused reaction he had originally been hoping for.

"What?"

"How much am I worth?" Lance tried for a cheeky grin. "I know it has to be a lot of GAC. I'm one of a kind after all."

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" the trader chuckled.

"Does that make my value go up or down?"

"Oh, most definitely up," Tyrol grinned. "I don't deliver such lively entertainment often, but I think you could be quite the crowd pleaser, even to my normal buyers that prefer females."

Lance forced his grin to brighten while inside snakes rose up from his stomach to his throat at just what _that_ meant. "That so? Huh. You'd better start my bidding high then. Fifty thousand GAC."

The trader barked in amusement. "Fifty thousand? Ha! That's starting bid for an average slave. I've never seen anything quite like you lot before. The little one," he gestured where Pidge had previously been located and Lance released a small breath as he did not turn to follow his hand, "would start about one hundred and fifty thousand; be more if she were a little older looking, but I've got plenty who like 'em young."

It took all Lance had not to visibly recoil at that statement.

"Now the woman here," he did glance over to Allura, long pink tongue slithering out of his beak, and Allura met his gaze with a snarl. "Right now maybe two fifty, but once she's tame? An easy three hundred to start."

"And me?" Lance threw in a wink to bring the trader's attention back to him all the while praying that Pidge was almost to her bayard. He didn't think he could keep this up much longer.

Tyrol leaned back, rubbing his beak thoughtfully but still not letting go of his grasp on Lance's hair. He winced slightly as it was stretched and he had no choice but to lean forward, closer, to the trader to release the strain.

"I had hoped to get about one fifty for you, to be honest. Like I said, don't typically deal with clientele looking for your type, but after some thought… you would start at three hundred and I'd imagine that climbing upwards to six hundred. You've given me some ideas for future lots as well and well, it is high time I branched out the market some."

The eyes sparkled greedily at the thought and Lance swallowed thickly, unable to imagine there being someone who would spend so much to buy him. To buy anyone. And unfortunately it sounded like business was pretty good for the slave trader. It sickened him to think of how many had been auctioned off like cattle before them.

"Wow," Lance offered up, not sure what else to say. "That's um… you have very generous… clients."

He managed a half-look in Allura's direction and she gave a minute shake of her head. Not quite yet.

"All across the galaxy," Tyrol boasted. "Whore houses, uppity folk, a few twisted souls who enjoy the sound of a beautiful scream… I've got slaves for them all."

Lance's mind jumbled over what to say next, knowing that as soon as he stalled Pidge was out of time. "You keep any for yourself?"

"You offering?"

"Don't think I'm your type," Lance shot back with a tight grin, hoping that was indeed true because if not he had just opened up a brand new can of worms and his stomach was already wriggling.

The beak curled up in a laugh. "You are correct. She," his gaze turned back to Allura who bared her teeth at him, "is definitely my type."

"Lay your hand on me filth and you will lose it," Allura threatened.

"Well, that without all of the backtalk," Tyrol sighed, shaking his head. He turned his gaze back to Allura. "Don't you worry, pretty princess. I'll knock you off your throne before you go up. And the little one—"

He broke off as for the first time he realized Pidge was not lying on the ground behind Allura and his deep inhalation of shock was music to Lance's ears.

"Over here, asshole," came Pidge's taunt and _that_ was even more beautiful.

That was all the warning Lance had as a tick later her bayard must have connected with Tyrol's back because he was immediately bombarded with a sizzle of agony, the trader's firm grip still on his head.

They both screamed out in pain, high and loud and after a few excruciating ticks the alien released Lance from his grasp, throwing his hands up reflexively as his body collapsed. Lance fell sideways, trembling as aftershocks continued through him but the shooting, blinding pain had stopped.

Tyrol was not so lucky.

Lying down as he was now Lance could see Pidge, bayard clasped behind her back and the shock cord stretched and wrapped around the trader's ankle. She was holding down the trigger without release and the scent of something burning was beginning to permeate the air as Tyrol's screams grew softer and hoarser.

"Pidge! Stop!" Allura shouted. "Stop! That is enough!" The slave trader more than deserved death for his crimes, but not by Pidge's hand. Allura would not allow that.

There had already been enough innocence lost here.

With a hoarse scream of her own Pidge released the trigger and the cord ceased glowing. Silence rang in the room then, broken only by Pidge's choked breaths and the little whimper Lance wasn't able to quite muffle as another aftershock made its way through him.

"Lance?" Pidge asked, voice small in the ensuing quiet. "Are… are you okay?"

"'m fine," he managed, wincing again. "Just… just like old times, yeah?" Although when she'd first (and last) shocked him upon discovering her bayard it had been for half a tick. This had been for at least five if not more before he'd been released and the difference was staggering. He tried to shift his head and stopped immediately as it prompted his body to alight again and he swallowed down the scream.

"Do not move," Allura ordered him, seeing his pain and Lance's soft 'kay' told her all she needed to know.

"Is… is he dead?" Pidge whispered then, honey eyes blown wide as they stared at the still form, smoke rising faintly from the burnt plumage. She felt sick and this time for entirely different reasons.

"No," Allura said decisively, even though she did not know that for certain. But she would not burden Pidge that that knowledge if it were true. "But we must hurry ourselves. Someone may have heard that."

She shuffled forward on her knees to the downed trader and lowered herself as best she could, her hands brushing against his warm tunic and fingers searching for a pocket. She had no doubt he would have some type of key on him.

While she was doing that Pidge had gone back to shoulder-checking the table, each wobble sending the other bayards closer to the edge in case Allura couldn't find a key. They had been quite lucky it was her own that had fallen so easily, Allura thought, wincing as static shock nipped her fingers.

 _Finally_ her hands located a pocket near the waist and she felt something hard and edged in her hand. She couldn't see what she was grabbing, but she managed to hook her fingers about it, wincing at the strain to her shoulders, and pulled it free.

Pidge was there a moment later, having perfected her own knee shuffle, and Allura palmed it to the Green Paladin, who had much more deft fingers for this sort of thing. A few ticks later and Pidge cursing below her breath, there was a sudden tingling sensation and Allura felt the cuffs unlock.

She yanked her arms apart as the metal dropped harmlessly to the ground behind her and rotated her hands to her front with a sigh of relief. "Excellent work, Pidge," she commended, turning and taking the key back to free her ankles. A tick later she stood up, resisting the urge to crack out her back as she hurried instead to release Pidge and then moved to Lance, whose eyes had fallen shut during the proceedings.

"Can you walk?" she asked gently as upon removing Lance's cuffs, crushing one set in her hand like a tissue, other than cracking open his eyes and uttering a soft 'thanks' he didn't move.

Lance winced. "I don't think so. I—" Both girls saw him try and shift one of his freed legs but pain stole across his face at even that light movement.

"I'm so sorry," Pidge whispered. "This is my fault. I should have waited until he'd released you."

"None of that," Lance said, fixing her with a surprisingly strong stare. "You saved our asses, Pidge. Only thank yous for you."

"You both saved us," Allura corrected, placing one arm beneath Lance's back and the other at the bend of his knees and easily lifting him into her arms, wincing at the low groan he made at the shift. "I am very, very impressed and sorry I was not of more assistance."

"What are you talking about?" Pidge demanded. "You were _amazing_ Allura."

"But I did not do anything to aid in our escape."

"Sure you did," Pidge retorted. "You're a bad ass space princess. You covered me and helped keep the jackass distracted. However," her eyes, level with Lance's thanks to his new position, met his straight on. "I think we all know who the real hero of the hour is."

"I just talked. A lot." Lance gave a small shudder that Allura did not think had to do with the pain. "I need a shower," he muttered. "I feel..." he trailed off.

"Dirty," Pidge filled in and he gave a tight nod. "Yeah. Me too. Allura, can we blow this popsicle stand?"

"Pop-cycle?" she repeated before she shook her head. "Let us leave. Pidge, take the lead please."

They stopped only to gather their belongings, Pidge affixing Lance's bayard holster to her own hip and carefully secured Allura's as best she could around Lance, whose long limbs were hanging and impeding her progress. With a huff she ended up tucking Lance's arm against his stomach and he gave her an embarrassed half-smile at the fact he couldn't manage to do it himself.

"Don't apologize," Pidge grunted, dropping the shopping bag over Allura's head, who easily took on the weight without protest. "You were poisoned, drugged _and_ zapped. Hush."

That pulled a more sincere smile and Lance muttered out a, "Yes, ma'am."

Pidge made sure her sunglasses were secure, affixed Lance's to his face even though his eyes were closed again, and then proceeded to their exit. The door opened without issue and they stepped out without any resistance into the bright Zlato sunlight.

They were at a warehouse district, Pidge observed. There were hundreds of them, all identical to the one they had emerged from, and past them she could see an airstrip. This was likely where the larger retailers stored and delivered their products; well on the outskirts of the bazaar but with easy access to transportation.

She vaguely wondered how Tyrol had smuggled them all the way through the crowded marketplace to here, but she supposed bitterly he'd had a lot of practice.

"To our pod?" she asked Allura, who was surveying the rows upon rows of warehouses with a pensieve frown.

Allura gave a minute shake of her head as she spotted an alien coming out of a doorway further down, arms loaded with rugs. "Not yet. Do you think you can commandeer Tyrol's ship while I speak with that gentleman?"

Pidge turned and saw the hoverbike, easily built to transport quite a number of large boxes on its flatbed, Allura had referenced. Nothing fancy at all and she nodded, confident.

Allura gently deposited Lance on the flatbed and ran a hand comfortingly through his hair, a tender smile on her face as he leaned into the touch with a pleased hum. "We will leave soon," she promised. "But not without alerting the proper authorities."

For although this was still a Galra-controlled planet, she could not leave it in good conscience without doing something to spare others the same potential fate. Tyrol might be down for now – she had felt the barest of breaths through him as she patted him down – but he clearly had employees who participated in his trade and they needed apprehended as well.

The rug-bearing alien gave her directions to the market authority without incident although he had looked confused and concerned, his gaze sliding past here to where Lance was tucked up on the bike bed and now draped with his and Pidge's cloaks while Allura's had been made into an impromptu pillow. Allura had not given him any details, but thanked him for his and retreated back to the bike.

"Pidge, take Lance back to the pod. I will speak with the authorities and—"

"Hell no," Pidge interrupted. "The only reason we got out of that was because we were _together._ You aren't going off on your own, Allura. Hell no."

"'m fine," Lance protested, shifting under his blanket pile and there was a sharp glint to his eyes as he met Allura's. "We all go together."

Allura inclined her head and a moment later Pidge had gunned the engine and they were off.

Fortunately, despite being Galra-occupied the authorities were not themselves Galran. The three of them had been ushered into a private room after Allura had briefly outlined the situation to the desk officer and there had been a flurry of activity outside soon after as officers in full tactical gear and stepped out.

"We have been after Tyrol for a long while," the six-armed and willowy alien that had been assigned to them in the interim and introduced himself as Dalen said, handing out steaming cups of something to Pidge and Allura. Lance, who had regained enough strength to sit tipped back on one of the hard plastic chairs but not enough to handle holding a cup, had his eyes half-opened and hands limp in his lap.

The officer had frowned then at Lance and Pidge hadn't had a chance to give a warning as suddenly one of those many limbs was on Lance's chin and tilting him forward with a startled gasp from the sharpshooter.

"Hey!" Pidge barked at the same time Allura grew several inches and demanded in all of her regal upbringing, "Remove your hands immediately."

The other five hands gave a gentle stand-down type wave and the officer turned with an apologetic look at the two enraged females and then to Lance, who he had released and was staring up with wary trepidation. "My apologies. That was rather rash given the circumstances." One hand made to rub the back of the alien's smoothe head. "I merely thought I saw a dot here," he tapped near his own eye. "It is a common sign of plarian use and left untreated can cause blindness."

At that Pidge did start and peered closer at Lance for herself seeing that yes, there was a small black dot in the blue of his irises. Lance raised a tired eyebrow at the scrutiny while Allura informed the officer that Lance had indeed been injected with the drug.

Dalen pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nasty stuff, that plarian. Fortunately an easy enough cure of ingesting gaspian bark. We have some in the department for just these occasions; wait just a moment and I will retrieve it."

The three Paladins were left alone in the bright conference room and Pidge took a sip of her slightly spilled drink, operating on the assumption that the police weren't part of the slave trade ring. She shuddered. God, they better not be.

"You are truly all right?" Allura's voice broke the silence and her attention was on Lance.

"Yeah, peachy," Lance gave a weak grin. "All's well that ends well, right?"

"Right…" Allura said uncertainly.

Pidge pulled herself onto the chair right next to Lance and cuddled up as best as she could to his side, relieved when he shifted his arm to tuck about her.

"I'm fine, really," he insisted, inflecting a bright tone to his voice even though this close Pidge could still feel the faint tremor that had taken up residence. Hopefully that bark stuff would help with those symptons as well, as time was the only thing to solve the aftereffects from her bayard and she felt another hot flash of guilt that she had caused him such pain.

"And hey," Lance added with a grin. "I'm apparently worth a hell of a lot of GAC."

Allura crossed the few feet between them then and leaned down, pressing her forehead to his and hands rising to cup his face, relieved when other than a dusting of pink coating his cheeks he did not otherwise react. "Lance," she murmured, meeting his dark eyes with her own. "You are invaluable to me."

The blush darkened and Allura released him from her grasp, going to place one her hands now on Lance's knee and Pidge's back. "You all are. I could not fight this war without all of you, but more than that I would not want to without you by my side. You bring such joy and hope and I cannot see my life without the both of you in it."

Pidge felt her cheeks heat up at the declaration and she reached out a small hand to take Allura's and give it a squeeze, receiving one in return, and a tender smile softened the last bit of tension from Lance's face.

A brief knock on the door alerted them to Dalen's presence. "Here you are," he said, nearly bowing as he handed Lance a strip of what looked like dried fruit. "Paladin Lance."

Allura and Pidge shot to their feet so quickly, bayards drawn while Lance froze, eyes wide. They'd been found out.

"Please, at ease," Dalen said. "I mean you no harm." He turned a golden gaze to Allura. "Princess. Just because Zlato is under Galra control does not mean we are all loyal to the Empire. Your identities are safe with me."

"How?" Pidge asked, not yet lowering her bayard although Lance had fully relaxed and was biting off a piece of the bark with a grimace. Allura too had relaxed some at Lance's posture as their Red Paladin had a very good people sense. Minus toad-like salespersons.

"Your show," the officer answered simply and Pidge groaned. That stupid, stupid show. It was going to haunt her forever. "I had not recognized the Princess at first, but given what I know of Alteans' abilities to transform their appearances I deduced it could be none other. That said, it would be best if you were to leave quickly before anyone else were to identify you. I have your statements and I received word that Tyrol has been apprehended alive. We will get to the bottom of his ring and do all we can to track down his victims." He turned to Lance. "Eat all of that, understand?" and Lance gave an answering nod, shoving the last bit into his mouth.

Allura inclined her head. "I thank you. We shall take our leave then. Lance?"

"I can walk," he said quickly, the bark having removed some of the lethargy from his limbs and the pain now bearable.

They made quick work walking back to the visitor transportation hub, unfortunately having to leave the hoverbike behind for evidence, and Pidge had never been so grateful to see the old supply pod.

Lance balked though as the girls got in. "Allura, we never got your necklace!"

"I know," she seated herself next to Pidge in the front seat, leaving the back for Lance.

"But…" he floundered even as he clambered inside, legs still slightly shaky and grateful to be seated.

"It is just a necklace," Allura interrupted gently. "And I have far more valuable treasures right here."

"Aww," Lance cooed, although his ducked head indicated he was blushing again.

"What do we tell the others?" Pidge asked, easing the pod out of its parking spot.

"That we were bad asses who took down a universe-wide slave trade ring?" Lance put in.

"Shiro will never let us go out again," Pidge pointed out and Lance deflated at the truth of that.

But Allura shook her head. "No. We shall share our story to show how 'bad ass' we are," and Lance caught her grin in the rearview mirror. "Minus a few details," and Lance's expression grew a bit more grim at the reminder.

"I am beyond proud to call you my fellow Paladins," Allura said softly. "And today has proven there is nothing we cannot do."

"Except buy a necklace," Lance piped up, earning a bright laugh from Allura and an eye roll from a grinning Pidge.

"Except that," Allura amended. "However, a piece of gold will never replace the true treasure I have found in my new family. Now come. Let us return home."

And with shared smiles that glittered like the most brilliant of jewels they did just that.

xxx

 **Author's Notes:**

You know, when I started this challenge I did not see it going quite as dark as it did. I laugh at myself thinking I could turn mine and wingedflower's prompt of "a shopping trip gone wrong" into a humorous fic, as was my original intention. Hah. Why do I even try to kid myself anymore?

I hope you all enjoyed! It was certainly fun to write and it really makes me want to explore this plotline in more detail down the road. (don't let guys, _Dios,_ I am terrible). If you liked the fic please _please_ do drop a review below. I'd love to hear from you!

Also, be sure to check out wingedflower's fic for this challenge, _Of Crossing Swords and Crossing Lines!_ Make sure to leave her a comment telling her how awesome it is too.

Thanks everyone! Look forward to hearing your reactions!


End file.
